Goodnight, Sleep Tight
by DestinyBakas.Roxas
Summary: Such cute children. Playing a game like the end of the world will never come. But, oops, I think it's coming, sooner then they expected. And one of them will fall away from their group. Losing all hope.


Zoey place her foot up on the yellow railing of the play set in the park. "Alright team lets kick some zombie butt!" She yelled and lifted her sling shot. Ellis ran over to the bridge of the set and lifted his bat.

"Who wants some of this?" Ellis asked lifting his orange bat and trash can lid as a shield.

Robin pushed her glasses up on her nose and lifted her rock high above her head.

Louis lifted his mother mop over his head and shoved it into a "zombie's" chest. The child fell hard on his butt and started crying. "OOWIE! Louis that hurt!" He sniffled.. Louis jumped down from the play set and knelt down next to the kid.

"Sorry I guess I got to into the game." He said softly, laying the mop down and helping the kid up.

Zoey stood on the play set tapping her foot with her hand on her hip. "Can we just get back to playing Zombies?" she asked impatiently. Ellis threw his bat down on the play set.

"Hey look its one of those fit throwing zombies!" He yelled as Sophia walked onto the playground with the other kids.

"Witch!" Louis screamed and ran up onto the play set and lifted his mop above his head. Zoey smiled and waved at the blonde girl.

Zoey shoved her slingshot in the back pocket of her blue skirt. "Hi Sophia. Wanna play zombies with us and the other kids?" She asked and looked at the blushing girl. Sophia nodded and smiled. "Cool! I'll tell the guys to go easy on you." She winked and stuck her small hand out to her friend. Sophia took the hand and ran to the play set with Zoey.

The two 5 year old girls smiled at one another and then they separated. Zoey went back to Ellis and Louis and readied her slingshot with a small stone. Louis and Ellis pretended to hit other children with their "weapons" and Zoey actually shot kids in the butt and back of the head with her pebbles. Sophia snuck up on Zoey slowly and just as she was about the scream as monstrous as a 5 year old could Ellis wrapped his arms around the younger girl and growled.

Sophia screamed and instantly broke away from Ellis's grip and fell smack on her butt. The girl sniffed a couple of times and the started loudly crying. Zoey turned around and glared at Ellis.

"You know she doesn't like that!" She yelled at Ellis. The 8 year old boy blushed and turned away. Zoey sat down next to Sophia and rubbed the girls back. "He wasn't trying to hurt you. He was just playing." Sophia kept crying and crying. Zoey rubbed her forehead and punched the top of the blonde girls head. "Stop crying you big baby. It's only a game ok!" She said.

Sophia was silent and looked up at Zoey. "Sorry Zoe…." She said softly. Ellis stuck his hand out to the girl.

"Let me help you." He said. Sophia nodded and grabbed the boys hand and stood up.

Louis sighed and watched the three "Ok this is getting boring. Let's keep playing." The three nodded in unison and Zoey went into the position of readying her sling shot and aiming at Sophia's forehead. Ellis lifted his bat and went back to pretending to hit kids.

"So Witchy, we meet again." Zoey said to her friend. Sophia sniffled and lifted her arms above her head and screamed as evil as she could. Zoey giggled and ran away from Sophia screaming.

The children continued to play this game of death till parents started getting bored and made excuses to get away from the other parents.

"Ellis! Time to go sweetie!" A mother said to the 8 year old. He groaned and dropped his bat.

"Awe mom do we have too?" Ellis whined. She nodded and he jumped down off the play set. He walked with his mother to their nearby home and yelled to everyone "Bye guys we'll play again later!" All the kids waved and said bye.

This was the same with all the other kids that left after him. Zoey and Sophia were the last ones.

Zoey sat down next to the blonde girl. "Sophie do you think we'll always be best friends?"

Sophia nodded and giggled at the nickname. "Yea! And we'll always be friends with Ellis and Louis too." The two continued to talk but about barbies and toy army men.

Until Zoey's mom showed up and took the tomboy home. "Bye Sophia I'll see you later!" She said. Sophia waved bye and sat on the play set until one of the house maids showed up to walk the girl home.

* * *

**3 years later**

"Zoey! Zoey guess what!" Sophia yelled to the kids playing on the playground, chasing each other with bats and rocks.

"Bang, bang, bang!" Ellis screamed. "Gotcha you dumb witch." He yelled in victory." Sophia stomped up to Ellis with a very angry face on.

"What do you think you're doing you dumby!" Sophia yelled. "I don't wanna play a stupid game like this anymore." She yelled and looked for her best friend.

"Zoey is sick at home." Louis said. Sophia looked at him worried and ran away from all the kids.

Her frilly dress almost tripped the little 8 year old as she ran to her friend's home. She knocked on the large door frantically and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. When the door was opened it was by another 8 year old girl.

"Zoey! You're ok!" Sophia hugged the girl.

Zoey was a little shocked. She hugged her friend back. "What are you talking about?"

"Louis said you were sick. I thought you got really sick for you to not be able to play outside." Sophia blushed.

Zoey laughed. "That's cause I got in trouble at school. My mom told the others I was sick." Zoey opened the door wider so Sophia could come inside. The blonde stepped in carefully.

"What did you do?" She asked. The tomboy snickered.

"I kissed a boy, and then punched him in the nose." Zoey smiled proudly.

Sophia was silent. "You punched him? Why?"

Zoey shrugged. "Well when I wanted the truck he was playing with and kissing him didn't work I had to do something else." She said like it was no big deal.

Sophia jumped onto the couch with Zoey and looked at her. "You kissed a boy for a toy truck."

"That's what mommy always does with dad. When she wants something he has then she'll kiss him and he'll give it to her. Like the last clean bowl in the cupboard, or when we pick a movie she'll switch his movie with hers so we'll end up watching hers, and sometimes she'll do one that I don't understand. She says she'll want his whipped cream, but he doesn't have any whipped cream. And then when that happens I have to go to bed.

So I thought I'd try it on this boy so I could get the truck." Zoey explained slowly. Sophia laughed.

"You have funny parents."

Zoey sighed and looked around, "I'm not supposed to have friends over right now cause I'm in trouble."

Sophia nodded and jumped off the couch. "Oh, I wanted to tell you that my daddy got me a puppy!" Zoey jumped up.

"Really? That's so cool!"

Sophia nodded. "I named him Z. After you!" She smiled.

Zoey hugged her friend and said, "That's so kind of you. I'll be out of trouble tomorrow so can I come see it?" Sophia nodded. The two girls hugged once again and they separated.

* * *

**OOOOKAY! This was a short first chapter, but then again all are. If you didn't understand, they are all kids. Yes I'm gonna use the original characters, but I'm not gonna mess the story up too much. Ok? Oh….and Sophia won't turn into a witch…..just so you all know.**


End file.
